Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu
by DarkVoca
Summary: "...aku tahu kalau kita ini saudara, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar saudara. Izinkan aku mencintaimu, Miku-chan." / "Eh?" / Multi-chap /EDITED!/ RnR?


Hai kembali lagi dengan saya~ sekarang di fict ke dua saya di fandom Vocaloid tercinta ini. :D

Btw, ini balasan review fict saya yang sebelumnya (Disappointment and Regret) :

**Christi Mashiro : **Makasih udh meluangkan waktunya buat baca fict saya.. :D and here, my another fict, happy reading.. :)

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen :** Maaf-maaf kalo masih ada typo.. hehehe, sudah pasti saya bakalan betah disini.. :D

**Kie2Kei :** huahaha, jujur saya ketawa-ketawa sendiri pas baca review ini, karena sebenernya itu...adalah typo~ =)) *rotfl seharusnya "...sendiri kesini." Ucap Gakupo. Btw makasih buat sarannya yaa~ :D

Kalau begitu daripada saya kebanyakan bacot lebih baik langsung mulai saja ceritanya~ Happy reading~ :D

~ o_O ~

**Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu**

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid belongs to Crypton, This story belongs to Me~

**Warning : **OOC, typo(s) bertebaran,

**Don't Like? Don't Read~!**

**Chapter 1 : all Miku's POV**

~ o_O ~

Hai, namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa kelas 1 SMA di Vocaloid Gakuen. Seperti pelajar lainnya, aku juga sangat mendambakan adanya liburan sekolah, yah walaupun hanya sehari, tetapi setidaknya dapat membuatku berirtirahat sejenak.

Dan sepertinya yang kuinginkan terkabul, karena hari kamis besok sekolahku libur karena memang ada hari libur nasional, dan dihari jum'at nya pun ternyata diliburkan. Aaahhh betapa surganya minggu ini.

Karena panjangnya hari libur yang kudapatkan, aku berencana untuk pergi ke tempat saudaraku yang agak jauh dari rumahku. Mengapa aku ingin kesana? Karena disana ada saudaraku yang...tampan, bernama Kaito, dan aku menyukainya, bukan hanya sebagai saudara, tetapi lebih. Ia juga memiliki adik kembar yang sangat manis bernama Rin dan Len.

~ o_O ~

Hari yang ditunggupun datang. Aku berangkat dengan sangat senang dan semangat. Saat di kereta pun aku tak sabar ingin segera sampai. Saat aku sampai, segera kucari taxi agar cepat sampai tujuan, dan benar saja, hanya sekitar 15 menit aku telah sampai rumahnya...yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Shitsurei shimasu~"[1] Ucapku saat memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Miku-chan!" tiba-tiba Rin berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku.

"Rin-chan! Aku kangen Rin-chan~" ucapku seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku juga kangen Miku-chan~" ucapnya manja.

"Mana Len-kun dan Kaito-nii? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" Tanyaku.

Oh iya, Kaito lebih tua dariku 2 tahun, sedangkan Rin dan Len lebih muda 2 tahun dariku.

"Oh Len sedang memasak di dapur. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia masak. Kalau Kaito-nii sedang les. Ayo Miku-chan aku antar ke kamar." Ucapnya.

"Ohh begitu yaa. Baiklah ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" Ucapku semangat. Sebenarnya yang ingin kulihat saat aku sampai disini adalah Kaito, yah tapi tak apa lah, nanti juga ia akan pulang.

"Miku-chan mau tidur di kamar mana?" tanya Rin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah dimana saja juga tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu di sebelah kamarku saja ya?"

"Baiklah terserah Rin-chan saja. Oh iya Rin, apa kau punya nomor ponsel Kaito-nii?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu punya dong. Ini. Oh iya, maaf Miku-chan, aku kedapur dulu ya membantu Len, tadi aku sudah janji akan membantunya." Ucapnya lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Arigatou, Rin-chan!"

'_baiklah aku sudah mempunyai nomor Kaito. Selanjutnya kirimi ia pesan supaya cepat pulang ah~'_ Ucapku dalam hati. Lalu aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetik pesan untuk Kaito.

**To : Kaito-kun  
Subject : Ini aku, Miku!**

Kaito-kun! Ini aku Miku. Tak usah tanya dari mana aku mendapatkan nomormu, karena sudah pasti aku mendapatkannya dari Rin, dan tentu saja aku sudah sampai rumahmu! Oh iya, cepat lah pulang! Rin dan Len sedang sibuk di dapur dan aku sekarang sendirian.

Aku menunggu balasannya lama sekali. 1 menit berlalu. Tidak ada balasan. 5 menit berlalu, tidak ada balasan juga. 10 menit berlalu, tetap tidak ada balasan. 30 menit berlalu, tetap tidak ada balasan juga. Huuuhhh dasar baKaito!

Karena kesal, akhirnya akupun bergegas menuju dapur. Tapi saat aku ingin masuk dapur, aku dihalangi oleh Rin.

"Miku-chan, jangan ke dapur dulu." Ucap Rin.

"Memangnya kenapa, Rin?" tanyaku.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo lebih baik kita menonton TV saja." Jawab Rin. Sepertinya ada yang dia dan Len sembunyikan.

"Heemm, yasudahlah, ayo." Akhirnya kami menuju ruang TV.

~ o_O ~

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar ada suara motor masuk ke garasi. _'pasti itu Kaito!'_ batinku. Dan ternyata benar saja itu Kaito.

"Tadaima~!"[2]

"Kaito-nii, tumben jam segini sudah pulang?" Tanya Len ke Kaito.

"Errr...ya memangnya mengapa kalau aku sudah pulang jam segini?" Jawab Kaito.

"Loh memangnya Kaito biasanya pulang jam berapa?" Tanyaku.

"Kaito-nii biasanya pulang malam sekitar jam 8an sampai jam 9an." Jawab Rin.

"E...Eh Miku-chan, irasshaimase.[3] Oh iya ini, aku tadi membeli es krim yang sangat banyak, kalau ada yang mau memakannya, ambil saja di kulkas." Ucap Kaito lalu pergi menuju dapur.

"UWAAAHHH RIN! LEN! INI APAA!" kudengar suara Kaito berteriak dari dapur.

"BaKaito-nii! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Ucap Len lalu langsung berlari ke dapur.

"Heemm, Miku-chan, kita disini saja yuk. Biarkan saja mereka ber dua." Ujar Rin kepadaku. Aku semakin penasaran apa yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Rin-chan, memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanyaku.

"Aahh tidak ada apa-apa kok Miku-chan. Nanti saat makan malam juga kau akan tahu." Jawab Rin.

"Uuuhh baiklah." Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran, tapi sepertinya aku lebih baik sabar saja.

~ o_O ~

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan menyegarkan diri. Setelah mandi, tiba-tiba Rin mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Miku-chan, makan malam sudah siap. Kutunggu di ruang makan ya."

"Iya, Rin. Aku beres-beres dulu." Setelah itu aku menyisir dan menguncir twintail rambutku seperti biasanya. Lalu setelah beres, aku keluar dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

**-Di ruang makan-**

"Waahh ini apaa? Makan malamnya banyak sekali~" Aku kaget melihat apa yang ada di meja makan.

"Ini adalah hasil karya masakanku yang special untuk Miku-chan~" ujar Len.

"Malam ini kita makan malam special~" Ucap Kaito.

"Errrr, sepertinya kalian semua terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, arigatou!" Ujarku senang.

"Baiklah, itadakimasu!" ucap kami bersamaan.

~ o_O ~

Setelah makan malam, Rin dan Len mengerjakan PRnya karena ternyata besok mereka sekolah dan itu artinya aku besok sendirian disini karena Kaito juga harus les.

Malam semakin larut dan aku sekarang sedang menonton TV bersama Kaito. Rin dan Len sudah tidur. Sudah pasti aku sangat deg-deg an. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara TV. Akupun berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hem, Kaito-kun mau es krim? Aku ingin mengambilnya di kulkas." Tanyaku.

"Eh? Kau mau mengambil es krim ke kulkas? Biar aku saja yang ambilkan." Setelah itu Kaito pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim. Saat ia kembali, ia membawa 5 es krim.

"Errr...kaito, kita kan hanya ber dua, mengapa kau mengambil es krimnya banyak sekali?" Tanyaku heran.

"Supaya kalau kau masih mau tidak usah ke dapur lagi." Jawabnya. Akhirnya kami ber dua memakan es krim-es krim tersebut dalam hening kembali. Namun tiba-tiba Kaito mengusap pipiku. Sontan akupun kaget.

"Sshhtt, ada es krim di pipimu. Kau makannya lucu deh sampai belepotan seperti ini." Ucapnya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Sudah pasti mukaku merah.

"Miku-chan kau demam?" Tanyanya panik.

"A...ah tidak kok. Aku tak apa-apa." Jawabku.

"Tapi wajahmu merah."

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa, Kaito-nii." Ucapku. Hening. Hening kembali.

"Miku, apa kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Kaito.

"Hem sudah sedikit. Memangnya ke..." belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku tiba-tiba ia memelukku.

"Kalau begitu, tidur saja disini. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya. Aku sangat kaget dan yang jelas sangat berdebar-debar. Namun disini sangatlah hangat. Detak jantung Kaito pun terdengar olehku. Saat aku ingin melihat keatas, Kaito malah lebih mendekapku.

"Jangan lihat kesini." Ucapnya. Aaahhh rasanya jantungku ingin copot dipeluknya seperti ini.

Akupun hanya diam di dalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Miku-chan, aku tahu kalau kita ini saudara, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar saudara, Miku-chan."

"Eh?" Aku sangat kaget mendengar itu.

"Izinkan aku mencintaimu, Miku-chan" Lanjutnya kembali.

"A...aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu, Kaito-kun." Ucapku.

"M...Miku-chan..."

**-To Be Continued-**

~ o_O ~

Waaaaaaaa, akhirnya jadi juga fic ke duaku ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh, soalnya saya ngetik ide yang ngalir begitu aja di otak saya. Dan maaf juga karena ada banyak typoo yang mungkin bertebaran.

Ohiya, ini keterangan-keterangan yang saya kasih nomor :

[1] Shitsurei shimasu = permisi

[2] Tadaima = aku pulang

[3] irasshaimase = Selamat datang

Tadinya ini mau dijadiin one-shot aja, tapi ternyata lebih mendukung kalau jadi multi-chap. Oh iya, nanti di chapter 2 sudut pandang yang saya pakai itu Kaito POV.

Makasih udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini, dan segala macam review dan flame pun saya terima. :D


End file.
